


Солнце, розочки и гребаный багровый атлас

by JohnnyQuid



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Schmoop, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-21
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 04:02:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3795970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnnyQuid/pseuds/JohnnyQuid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен — один из самых крутых охотников на вампиров в ЛА. Однажды во время охоты он знакомится с вампиром-вегетарианцем.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Солнце, розочки и гребаный багровый атлас

**Author's Note:**

> Это перевод замечательного фика [Purple Satin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1599572) by keep_waking_up.

  
[](http://i1.imageban.ru/out/2015/04/12/04e2fd5ecd33448a84ec8398820c9abf.jpg)  
(с) 2lady_bird

Дженсен был одним из самых крутых охотников на вампиров в ЛА с персональной благодарностью от Отдела по борьбе со сверхъестественными преступлениями Лос-Анжелесской полиции и всем таким прочим. Если в городе появлялся озверевший вампир — первым вызывали Дженсена.  
  
Хотя обычно он предпочитал не сидеть на жопе ровно и дожидаться звонка от копов, а охотился сам — настолько любил свою работу. Даже если ради работы приходилось подводить глаза, натягивать кожаную куртку и притворяться извращенцем, любящим трахаться с клыкастыми.  
  
По опыту Дженсен знал, что озверевшие вампиры обычно начинают с вампофилов, просто потому что это удобная легкая добыча. И охотиться на засранцев лучше всего в сомнительных клубах в центре города — идеальных местах для вампиров и прочих хищников.  
  
Дженсен облокотился на стойку бара, пристально наблюдая за кровососом в углу напротив. На упыре повисли целых три вампофилки, но судя по всему, пить их кровь он пока не собирался. Большинство вампиров не стеснялись жрать на публике, так что поведение этого показалось Дженсену подозрительным. Возможно, засранец собирался утащить одну из девушек в укромный уголок и выпить ее досуха.  
  
Поэтому Дженсен вот вообще был не рад, когда огромное тело загородило ему обзор.  
  
— Привет! — произнес парень — нет, вампир — с широкой зубастой улыбкой. — Я Джаред. Приятно познакомиться!  
  
Дженсен уставился на него. Веселый тон как-то совсем не вязался с высоченным мощным телом. С такой-то внешностью было бы понятно, если б вампир пытался разыграть карту высокого, мрачного красавца. А тут такая обезоруживающая солнечная улыбка — вообще не в масть.  
  
— Слушай, — в лоб сказал Дженсен. — Я сегодня никого своей кровью поить не собираюсь. Так что отъебись.  
  
— О, нет! — отмахнулся Джаред с обиженным видом. — Я не голоден. — Если б вампиры умели краснеть, этот бы точно покраснел, понял Дженсен. — Я здесь только из-за друга, Чада — он оборотень, вот там видишь? Чад пикапит девчонок на этой теме с Джейкобом и Эдвардом. Я с ним только для моральной поддержки.  
  
Дженсен скептически поглядел в сторону блондинистого парня, на которого указал вампир. Да, действительно оборотень, в полуобращенной форме с горящими глазами и всем таким прочим.  
  
— То есть сам ты девчонок не клеишь? — спросил Дженсен недоверчиво. — И вампофилок домой не таскаешь?  
  
Джаред поморщился, но быстро переключился и снова заулыбался.  
  
— Неа, я ищу свою пару, — произнес он, гордо расправив плечи.  
  
— Пару, — повторил Дженсен и закатил глаза. — Да ладно!  
  
Слухи о вампирских парах ходили с тех самых пор, как вампиры вышли из шкафа, но в реальности Дженсен никогда с таким не сталкивался и считал истории про пар красивыми сказками. Как и многое другое из того, что рассказывали про кровососов.  
  
— Это редкость, но, тем не менее, пары — реальность, — уверенно заявил Джаред. — Мне ли не знать: моя создательница нашла свою тыщу-другую лет назад.  
  
Печалька, вампир, похоже, действительно верил в этот бред.  
  
Дженсен покачал головой, не желая обсуждать возможность существования пар с явным психом.  
  
— Тогда что ты ко мне пристал? — спросил он. — В смысле уж точно не потому, что почувствовал эту вашу мистическую связь со мной.  
  
Джаред пожал плечами. Сваливать по своим делам он явно не спешил, наоборот придвинулся ближе.  
  
— Вроде как пару не распознать, пока не попробуешь ее кровь. Поэтому я просто подхожу к людям, которые мне нравятся, болтаю с ними и…  
  
— Кусаешь их? — фыркнул Дженсен. — Как я уже сказал, чувак, свою кровь никому не дам.  
  
Джаред снова пожал плечами, похоже, вообще не расстроившись.  
  
— Окей, тогда просто поболтаем. — Дженсен вытаращился на него, и Джаред пододвинулся еще ближе. — Ну, так если не хочешь, чтобы тебя сегодня укусили, тогда что ты тут делаешь?  
  
Все, хватит. Дженсену нужно работать, а не трепаться с чокнутыми вампирами.  
  
— Я охотник, — рявкнул он, вытаскивая удостоверение и тыча им Джареду в лицо. — Я тут кое-кого ищу, и у меня нет времени на…  
  
— Вау! — воскликнул Джаред, огромными глазами рассматривая удостоверение. — Так ты Дженсен Эклз! Чува-а-ак! — протянул он. Дженсен практически видел, как в его миндалевидных глазах загораются мультяшные сердечки. — Я твой большой фанат!  
  
Озадаченный Дженсен отобрал удостоверение обратно.  
  
— Че за херня? — выпалил он. — Фанат охотника на вампиров? Что ты за кровосос такой дерьмовый?  
  
Джареда, похоже, проблемы в этом не видел. Он хихикнул и смущенно почесал шею сзади.  
  
— У меня есть друг в полицейском участке, он мне все-все про тебя рассказал. Ты делаешь хорошее дело. Те, кто не ценят, что ты разбираешься с поехавшими крышей вампирами, идиоты. — Джаред сделал паузу и взволнованно спросил: — Ты сейчас за кем-то следишь, ты типа под прикрытием, да?  
  
— Да пошел ты! — возмутился Дженсен, впрочем Джаред и так принял его ответ за положительный. — Слушай, мне надо работать. Так что ты просто свали уже куда-нибудь, ладно?  
  
— Нет, подожди! — Джаред нетерпеливо схватил его за предплечье. — Можно я тебе помогу? Я точно могу помочь!  
  
Дженсен всплеснул руками.  
  
— Ладно! — рявкнул он. — Хочешь помочь, так сдвинься уже, мне за тобой ничего не видно!  
  
Джаред послушно переместился в сторону. Дженсен выругался, увидев, что вампир, за которым он наблюдал весь вечер, исчез.  
  
— Вот блядь! — пробормотал он и принялся протискиваться сквозь толпу к черному ходу, надеясь, что еще не окончательно облажался. Упырь-фанат увязался за ним.  
  
За дверью черного хода никого не было. К счастью, Дженсен хорошо знал улицы рядом с клубом и догадывался, куда озверевший вампир может утащить жертву, чтобы потом легко избавиться от тела. Он помчался по узким переулкам, надеясь, что Джаред отстанет. Но нет, тот упорно бежал следом.  
  
Дженсен вот вообще ни капельки не удивился, увидев, как тот самый кровосос из бара, заныкавшись в тупике, досасывает бледную рыдающую вампофилку. Еще пара добрых глотков — и все, конец. Пока Джаред пытался продышаться, Дженсен времени не терял, засадил кровососу осиновый кол в грудь.  
  
Девчонка грохнулась в обморок от потери крови, Дженсен еле успел ее поймать.  
  
— Звони в полицию, — рявкнул он Джареду, и тот поспешно вытащил мобильник. — Скажи им, нужна команда уборщиков и скорая помощь для жертвы.  
  
— Уборщики, медики, окей, — пробормотал Джаред, взволнованно расхаживая по тупику. Когда он резко остановился на месте, Дженсен понял, что на звонок наконец-то ответили. Джаред быстро принялся объяснять диспетчеру, что случилось.  
  
— Сказали, что будут через несколько минут, — сообщил он дрогнувшим голосом, закончив разговор. — Я пока сяду и постараюсь справиться с гипервентиляцией легких.  
  
Дженсен наблюдал за ним с некоторым весельем: Джаред пытался дышать ровно, опустил голову между коленей и все такое.  
  
— Чувак, ты ж вампир, — произнес Дженсен со смехом. — Разве ты не должен был к этому привыкнуть?  
  
Джаред сердито посмотрел на него.  
  
— Я вегетарианец, — прошипел он. — Я пью человеческую кровь, только чтобы найти свою пару!  
  
— О, — удивленно заморгал Дженсен, потому что такого он точно еще никогда не слышал. Кинув озабоченный взгляд на девчонку в своих руках, он спросил: — И сейчас ты чувствуешь… соблазн ее куснуть или что?  
  
— Что? Нет! — возмущенно ответил Джаред. — Просто я только что видел, как кого-то почти полностью выпили! И это страшно! — он замахал руками. — Она могла умереть!  
  
— Да, Джаред, — терпеливо произнес Дженсен. — Она чуть не погибла. Именно поэтому я заколол вампира. А ты чего ожидал?  
  
— Я не знаю! — Джареда затрясло. Дженсен подумал, что у парня, похоже, реально истерика. — Убивать злых вампиров? Да. Умирающие человеческие девушки? Нет!  
  
— С ней все будет в порядке, — заверил его Дженсен. — Я видел, люди поправлялись и после худших ран.  
  
Яд озверевшего вампира все еще работал, замедляя сердцебиение и позволяя жить даже с таким низким объемом циркулирующей крови. Кроме того, помощь была близко — Дженсен уже слышал полицейские сирены. Он осторожно встал, держа девушку на руках.  
  
— Не забудь дать показания, — велел он Джареду, прежде чем копы влетели в переулок.  
  
Обычно на убийство подозреваемого смотрели косо, если, конечно, не было непосредственной угрозы жизни жертвы. Дженсен специализировался на таких случаях, поэтому количество убитых им кровососов и было таким высоким. Но, тем не менее, ему приходилось быть очень осторожным и иметь достаточно улик, подтверждающих необходимость убийства, иначе Общество по Защите Прав Вампиров схватило бы его за яйца. Свидетель убийства — особенно свидетель-вампир типа Джареда — был очень кстати.  
  
Пока Дженсен давал показания одному из офицеров, Джаред бормотал о том, что случилось, парочке других. Девушку тут же увезли с места преступления, Дженсена заверили, что она полностью поправится. Труп вампира уволокли почти так же быстро. Его пробьют по полицейским базам, а потом отправят создателю в качестве предупреждения. Ведь это ответственность создателя — следить за тем, чтоб его вампирьи детки не сходили с ума и не начинали кидаться на людей. Этот конкретный создатель однозначно облажался.  
  
Наконец Джаред, завернутый в одеяло типа тех, которые копы дают людям, пребывающим в состоянии шока, спотыкаясь, пошагал к Дженсену. Дженсен не был уверен, что вампиры вообще могут впасть в шок — он догадывался, что, скорее всего, нет — но Джаред, закутавшийся в пушистую желтую ткань, казался весьма забавным. Дженсен не стал скрывать своего веселья, выпалив: «Милое одеяльце», когда Джаред подошел достаточно близко.  
  
— Ты просто завидуешь, — самодовольно произнес Джаред. — Когда в последний раз тебе удавалось заполучить себе одну из этих крошек?  
  
— В отличие от некоторых, — резко бросил Дженсен, — мне они никогда не были нужны.  
  
Они помолчали немного, наблюдая за работой копов, потом Джаред заявил:  
  
— За это ты мне должен выпивку.  
  
— Что? Ничего подобного! Ты сам за мной увязался, — напомнил ему Дженсен, нахмурившись. — Плевать, насколько ты там травмирован произошедшим, я все еще не собираюсь никого поить своей кровью.  
  
Джаред драматично закатил глаза.  
  
— Вегетарианец, помнишь? — он сделал паузу, потом продолжал, пожав плечами: — Хотя от капельки я бы не отказался. Просто чтобы удостовериться.  
  
— Серьезно? — теперь была очередь Дженсена закатывать глаза. — Я вообще-то охотник на вампиров, сомневаюсь, что могу быть этой твоей мистической парой.  
  
— Судьба иногда шутит забавные шутки, — туманно ответил Джаред, потом посмотрел на Дженсена огромными умоляющими глазами. — Но ты ведь не сказал нет...  
  
Дженсен ни разу не подпускал вампира близко к своим венам. Для этого он был слишком параноиком. Позволить вампиру подобраться так близко — значит, сделать себя уязвимым для атаки. А еще он не хотел рисковать подсесть на эндорфины от укуса.  
  
Но, с другой стороны, что-то такое щенячье в Джаредовских глазах, заставило его передумать.  
  
— Я тебе вот что скажу, — произнес Дженсен. — Отведи меня обратно в бар, купи мне выпивку, и я проколю для тебя палец.  
  
— Считай, уже сделано! — радостно ответил Джаред и потащил его к клубу.  
  
Дженсен заметил, что Джаред так и не снял с себя одеяло. Лучи стробоскопа вспыхивали на каштановых лохмах и здоровенных плечах, прикрытых пушистой желтой тряпкой. Вот правда, с таким-то поведением трудно было поверить, что Джаред на несколько веков старше Дженсена.  
  
Когда-нибудь, подумал Дженсен, я все про него узнаю. Потом помотал головой, отгоняя мысль. Дженсен Эклз — вампирский дружбан, кто бы мог подумать!  
  
Посетители клуба, судя по всему, не заметили суету копов на улице, все так же танцевали и пили (и кровь, и бухло), как в последний раз в жизни. Дженсен с Джаредом вернулись к бару, вампир потребовал виски и стакан разливной крови.  
  
— Из разливной сегодня только коровья, — ответил бармен.  
  
Джаред поморщился:  
  
— Ладно, сойдет. Можно мне со льдом, пожалуйста?  
  
Обслужили их мгновенно — похоже, в этом клубе вампиры считались привилегированными клиентами. Дженсен отвернулся, пока Джаред пил. Отчего-то смотреть, как вампир питается, даже пусть это всего лишь кровь из стакана, казалось слишком личным. Только когда Джаред поставил стакан с остатками льда на стойку, Дженсен нарушил молчание и спросил:  
  
— Так что ты обычно пьешь, вампир-веган?  
  
— Мне в основном нравится кровь хищников, — ответил Джаред. — Но даже оленья кровь на вкус лучше коровьей. По крайней мере, олени при жизни находятся в постоянном движении. А коровы на фермах вечно такие вялые и неподвижные.  
  
— То есть ты предпочитаешь кровь диких животных? — потягивая виски, произнес Дженсен, пряча ухмылку за стаканом.  
  
— Грубо говоря, да, — согласился Джаред, облокотившись на стойку бара. Даже укутанный в дурацкое желтое одеяло, он все равно каким-то образом умудрялся казаться привлекательным. — Насколько это возможно. Человеческая кровь, понятное дело, вкуснее всего. Но я не пил больше, чем несколько капель за последние пару столетий, и не буду, пока не встречу свою пару.  
  
— В смысле? — спросил Дженсен, пристально глядя на него.  
  
— Чтобы закрепить связь с парой, нужно выпить больше чем одну каплю крови. Вообще пара или не пара — ясно с первой капли, но чтобы действительно почувствовать, нужно больше, понимаешь? — Джаред вздохнул как страдающая от безнадежной любви девчонка-подросток. Выражение его лица было таким же идиотски-сентиментальным. — Не хочу, чтобы в моем рту оставался привкус чужой крови, когда я найду свою пару. Когда я, наконец, сделаю глоток его или ее крови — хочу чувствовать только их вкус. Потому пока я в поиске, я пробую не больше капли, только чтобы понять.  
  
— Вау, звучит как-то стремно, — произнес Дженсен. На самом деле это было не столько стремно, сколько по-странному мило, но Дженсен не собирался умиляться чокнутому вампиру, каким бы горячим он ни был. Кроме того, Джаред же искал свою пару, так что думать о чем-то помимо дружбы с ним было хреновой идеей. Дженсен допил виски и со вздохом достал перочинный нож.  
  
— Надеюсь, твоя пара не будет против того, что ты попробуешь мою кровь.  
  
Джаред жадно наблюдал за действиями Дженсена. Когда красная капелька выступила на месте прокола, Дженсен на мгновение уставился на нее, потом протянул руку вампиру.  
  
— Вот, — произнес он неловко.  
  
Теперь была очередь Дженсена зачарованно смотреть, как Джаред касается губами подушечки его большого пальца. Дженсен почувствовал, как язык скользит по коже, и вздрогнул от интимности этого прикосновения. Это было слишком. Слишком интимно для дрянного клуба с громкой отстойной музыкой.  
  
Когда Джаред поднял на него взгляд, Дженсен резко рассмеялся и отдернул руку.  
  
— Ну, так что? Я твоя вампирская пара? — спросил он в шутку, пытаясь скрыть напряжение под бравадой.  
  
Джаред посмотрел на Дженсена с выражением шока на лице.  
  
— Ага, — ответил он хрипло, и Дженсен практически ощутил, как его зрачки расширяются от возбуждения. — Да, ты моя пара.  
  
— Что? — слабым голосом переспросил Дженсен, но Джаред не ответил, ухватил его за руку и потащил на улицу.  
  
Желтое одеяло куда-то делось, наверное, осталось валяться на полу в клубе. Дженсен, завороженный отчаянным ищущим взглядом Джареда, позволил прижать себя к стене здания.  
  
— Джаред, что ты...  
  
Пальцы Джареда с вампирской силой до синяков впились ему в предплечья.  
  
— Ты это чувствуешь? — резко спросил он. — Ты должен это чувствовать... Чувствуешь?  
  
— Я не знаю! — Дженсен яростно покачал головой, ощущая, как внутри него что-то переворачивается. — Я не...  
  
— Нужно больше крови, — выпалил Джаред. Они оба слегка дрожали от внезапного напряжения. — Мне нужно твое согласие. Мне нужно больше твоей крови, чтобы закрепить связь. — Он схватил правое запястье Дженсена и поднес к губам. — Дженсен? Пожалуйста?  
  
Дженсен резко вздохнул.  
  
— Больше крови. Точно. — Дрожа, он отдернул запястье. — Давай левое, я только... — Он вынул кол правой рукой и приставил к животу Джареда. — Слишком увлечешься, и я воткну его тебе под ребра, — предупредил он.  
  
— Не увлекусь, — пообещал Джаред, вонзая клыки в его запястье.  
  
Забавно, Дженсен много слышал о вампирских укусах, но на деле все оказалось совсем не так. От эндорфинов и нахлынувшего возбуждения он чуть не стек вниз по стене. Теперь он понимал вампофилов. Ему хотелось еще, хотелось большего: откинуть голову назад, открыв шею, и позволить Джареду укусить себя в пульсирующую яремную вену.  
  
Дженсен сжал пальцы на осиновом коле, пытаясь удержать контроль над своим телом.  
  
Господи, он чувствовал эту самую связь. Его сердце бешено стучало в груди, руки дрожали. В глубине своего разума он чувствовал Джареда, это было и совершенно неправильно, и идеально одновременно.  
  
Наконец Джаред отстранился, зализал укус и посмотрел на Дженсена сквозь ресницы. Губы его были красными от крови. С сдавленным стоном Дженсен схватил его за рубашку, пытаясь удержаться и не упасть.  
  
— Ш-ш-ш, — произнес Джаред, пытаясь его успокоить, но Дженсену это ничуть не помогало. — Боже, Дженсен, — голос Джареда дрогнул.  
  
Так странно. Еще этим утром Дженсен бы обоссался от смеха, если бы ему сказали, что все эти вампирские пары — совсем не миф и что он сам будет связан узами с вампиром. И, тем не менее, это случилось — по-настоящему.  
  
— Это по-настоящему, — заверил его Джаред и засмеялся, словно был в таком же шоке, как и Дженсен. — Я никогда не думал, что действительно найду... Но погляди на себя! Просто погляди!  
  
— Джаред, — прохрипел Дженсен, и они потянулись друг к другу.  
  
Они целовались, сжимая друг друга в объятьях, пока Джаред наконец не отстранился, прошептав:  
  
— Я живу в пригороде. Поехали ко мне?..  
  
— Да уж, не мешало бы, — пробормотал Дженсен, пытаясь взять себя в руки. Он никогда не был любителем пообжиматься на публике, а то, что они тут с Джаредом устроили, просто обжимашками не назовешь. — Не хочу трахаться в переулке.  
  
Хрипло рассмеявшись, Джаред кивнул и поцеловал его снова.  
  
— Точно. Никакого эксгибиционизма, — он оторвал Дженсена от стены. — Моя машина там.  
  
Увидев тачку Джареда, Дженсен так опешил, что практически выпал из тумана возбуждения, в котором пребывал с момента заключения связи.  
  
— У тебя Фольксваген Жук, — произнес он тупо. — Ты, вампир, создание ночи, водишь Жук!  
  
— Он милый, — возмутился Джаред. — А у тебя что за машина?  
  
— Импала 67 года, — ответил Дженсен, забираясь на пассажирское сидение желтого Жука и наблюдая, как Джаред, погладив рычаг переключения скоростей, заводит тачку. — Правда, сюда я на автобусе приехал.  
  
— Это хорошо, — отозвался Джаред и втопил педаль газа. Скорость он точно превысил, но Дженсен не возражал. Не просто не возражал, а был очень даже за, на самом деле. Если они не доберутся до места достаточно быстро, ему придется отсосать Джареду за рулем, что не слишком-то безопасно. Он уставился на линию челюсти Джареда и облизал губы.  
  
— Ты меня убиваешь, — слабым голосом произнес Джаред. — Прекрати так на меня смотреть, прекрати губы облизывать. И... прекрати быть таким... Твои глаза, твой рот... Лицо... Просто прекрати!  
  
— Сам прекрати быть таким! — возразил Дженсен и принялся разглядывать плечи Джареда, грудь, длинные, длинные ноги...  
  
— Господи, — простонал Джаред, словно физически мог чувствовать взгляд Дженсена на себе. Стрелка на спидометре подскочила еще на десять миль в час.  
  
Когда они съехали с автострады и понеслись по улочкам жилого района, ладонь Дженсена переместилась Джареду на бедро, поглаживая мышцы и продвигаясь все выше и выше. Джаред сдался и перестал пытаться убрать его руку и сосредоточился на том, чтобы гнать еще быстрее.  
  
Дженсен так увлекся попытками добраться до члена Джареда, что не заметил, как машина пронеслась сквозь темные железные ворота, еле успевшие открыться перед ними. Зато заметил взвизг шин при торможении и был очень этим недоволен. Остановка означала, что секса дожидаться дольше, а ждать он не хотел.  
  
— Дженсен, Дженсен, ну давай, — Джаред практически вытолкнул его из машины, а затем хрен его знает почему, выбрался следом за ним через пассажирскую дверь, схватил его за руку и потащил по ступеням к огромной двери.  
  
— Что?.. — Дженсен краем глаза видел охрененно здоровый особняк, но Джаред не дал времени ничего рассмотреть и втащил его внутрь. Он даже не остановился, чтобы ответить на вопрос, а когда Дженсену пришлось практически бежать вприпрыжку, чтобы угнаться за ним, просто закинул Дженсена на плечо и понесся сквозь дом на нечеловеческой скорости.  
  
— Джаред! — попытался возмутиться Дженсен, но вместо крика у него вышел полустон, когда его член потерся о Джаредовы мускулы.  
  
— Просто держись, Дженсен! — умоляюще произнес Джаред. Дженсен решил, что это обоснованная просьба, раз уж Джаред перепрыгивал через четыре ступеньки, а его собственное положение обеспечивало отличное трение его стояку. Он опустил руку вниз и сжал Джаредову задницу в знак согласия.  
  
Джаред вздрогнул всем телом.  
  
— О, боже! — прохрипел он, резко поворачивая налево.  
  
Пару секунд спустя Дженсен приземлился на что-то мягкое и возмутительно багровое, а Джаред — почти что на него самого.  
  
Джесен был уверен, что лежит на багровом атласе. Багровом атласе. Эту мысль он оставил на потом, когда у него не будет так стоять, что вот-вот порвутся штаны. Он перевернулся, чтобы помочь Джареду избавить их обоих от одежды, ведь так их члены могли отлично тереться друг об друга.  
  
— Поверить не могу, что нашел тебя! — пробормотал Джаред, благоговейно рассматривая обнаженного Дженсена. — Знаю, я уже это говорил, но я просто не могу поверить!..  
  
Слишком много трепа. Джаред лежал на нем, голый, и они разговаривали. Дженсен совсем не болтать сейчас хотел! Приподнявшись, он ухватил Джареда за волосы, потянул вниз и накрыл его губы своими, остановив поток милых, но совсем необязательных слов. Джаред был более чем рад засунуть язык ему в рот. Они целовались, сталкиваясь носами, наплевав на технику. Дженсену это нравилось, не нужно стараться впечатлить, можно просто чувствовать.  
  
И, боже, ему было что чувствовать. Тело Джареда оказалось даже лучше, чем Дженсен мог предположить на первый взгляд. Одежда выставляла его не в самом выгодном свете, скрывала идеальный рисунок его бедер и восхитительный член. Под одеждой невозможно было понять, насколько горячей и шелковистой была его кожа и как охрененны были его мыщцы на ощупь.  
  
Дженсен обхватил ладонью истекающий предэякулятом член Джареда. Подготовка казалась ему напрасной тратой времени, он хотел, чтобы Джаред оказался в нем как можно быстрее.  
  
— Не спеши, — целуя его, умоляюще произнес Джаред. — Не хочу сделать тебе больно.  
  
Тут Дженсена осенило.  
  
— Укуси меня, — прошипел он.  
  
Джаред даже отшатнулся от удивления.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Укуси меня! — настойчиво повторил Дженсен. — Иначе меня придется слишком долго растягивать. — Эндорфины от укуса помогут телу расслабиться, и Джареду будет легче его растянуть. Плюс будет охрененно приятно. От этой мысли Дженсен застонал и ткнул Джареда в грудь, пытаясь заставить его нагнуться. — Бедренная артерия! Давай!  
  
Джаред был достаточно сообразителен — больше протестовать не стал и устроился между ног Дженсена.  
  
— Господи, Дженсен, — простонал он, нежно проводя языком по линии артерии. — Такой идеальный!  
  
Дженсен закатил глаза, схватил его за волосы и потянул.  
  
— Кусай! — приказал он, и Джаред послушался.  
  
Если Дженсену до этого и казалось, что он напридумывал себе, насколько потрясающим был укус Джареда, то сейчас у него никаких сомнений в этом не осталось. Он выгнулся навстречу Джареду, стараясь, чтобы зубы вошли как можно глубже. Палец Джареда скользнул в него, растягивая. Дженсен чувствовал себя таким наполненным, таким ошалевшим от удовольствия. И хотел больше.  
  
— Давай же, давай! — подгонял он Джареда. Недостаточно быстро. Джаред уже растягивал его тремя пальцами, но это все равно было недостаточно быстро!  
  
Дженсен стукнул его по голове. Джаред вскрикнул от неожиданности, выпустил бедро Дженсена из зубов, коротко лизнув, закрывая рану. Насколько уж Дженсен не хотел, чтобы Джаред перестал его кусать, но трахаться хотелось сильнее. — Ты слишком тормозишь! — раздраженно произнес он. — Я готов. Трахни уже меня!  
  
— Ладно! — скорчил недовольную гримасу Джаред, но подтянулся наверх так, чтобы они оказались лицом к лицу. — Сейчас я тебя, блядь, выебу!  
  
— Да уж, будь добр, блядь! — ответил Дженсен и закинул некусанную ногу Джареду на бедро. — Или я переверну нас и сам на тебе прокачусь.  
  
Джаред задрожал всем телом, кажется, не так уж он был против этой идеи.  
  
— В следующий раз? — спросил он с надеждой.  
  
— В следующий раз, — пообещал Дженсен и выгнулся, потираясь членом о плоский Джаредов живот. — А сейчас трахни меня!  
  
— Договорились, — ответил Джаред и, ухватив его за бедро, толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Джесену всегда нравился секс, но на эту сторону жизни у него никогда толком не хватало времени. В конце концов, вокруг всегда было полно вампиров и прочих сверхъестественных существ, с которыми надо было разобраться, — и ему реально следовало бы раньше сообразить, что у его одержимости вампирами была своя причина.  
  
Смысл в том, что секс ему нравился, но он никогда не любил его, не нуждался в нем каждой клеткой своего тела. А сейчас он нуждался в Джареде, страстно желал только его. Следовал за каждым движением его бедер. Расцарапывал жадными пальцами его спину, кусал за ухо, за подбородок. Джаред был вампиром, но сам Дженсен просто зверел рядом с ним.  
  
Он не переставал касаться Джареда, а Джаред не прекращал болтать.  
  
— О, боже мой, Дженсен, какой ты горячий, как же классно. Клянусь, ты меня убиваешь. Такой прекрасный, такой горячий. Ох! — он на секунду заткнулся, когда Дженсен в шутку прихватил зубами его яремную вену. — Как же горячо! — выпалил он. — Я бы тебе позволил, да, я бы позволил тебе...  
  
Единственное, что Дженсену оставалось, — это целовать Джареда. То, что Джаред разрешил бы Дженсену укусить себя — а вампиры никогда никому такого не позволяли — было слишком. Он так много всего чувствовал, и душа его, и тело были переполнены. Он хотел бы быть с Джаредом, быть в Джареде, быть вместе так, чтобы уже не было понятно, где заканчивается он сам и где начинается Джаред.  
  
Оргазм настиг его внезапно. Сотрясаясь всем телом, он громко вскрикнул, пачкая их с Джаредом животы.  
  
— Это тоже было круто, — слабо произнес Джаред, толкнулся еще раз и кончил.  
  
Восхитительно и совершенно по-человечески. В оргазме его лицо сморщилось, по телу прошла волна дрожи, а звуки, которые он издавал, были похожи на стоны умирающего животного. Выглядел он глупо, но безумно горячо.  
  
С низким стоном Джаред вышел из Дженсена и упал на кровать рядом. Дженсен абсолютно не был удивлен, когда Джаред немедленно прижался к нему и принялся осыпать поцелуями его лицо. Похоже, он был любителем пообниматься после секса.  
  
— Ты идеальный, — умиленно произнес Джаред. — Моя пара, мой маленький идеальный...  
  
Закатив глаза, Дженсен повернулся к нему лицом.  
  
— Едва ли я маленький, — возразил он и потерся щекой о простынь. И тут ему вспомнилась оставленная на потом мысль: — Кстати, что такое с постельным бельем?  
  
Джаред ответил, раздуваясь от гордости:  
  
— Я всю жизнь собирал самые лучшие вещи специально для моей пары. Для тебя, — тут он робко улыбнулся Дженсену. — Простыни, кровать, все остальное. Тебе нравится?  
  
— Ну, простыни, они такие, э-э-э, багровые, — ответил Дженсен, не желая обидеть Джареда. В конце концов, то, что он потратил столько времени и усилий, чтобы обеспечить счастливую жизнь своей будущей паре — Дженсену — было очень мило. Но, блядь, это был багровый атлас. — Может, мы еще купим пару симпатичных хлопковых комплектов белья? — Увидев убитое лицо Джареда, он поспешно добавил: — Кажется, хлопок легче стирается. А атлас от спермы трудно отчистить.  
  
— О! — Джаред воспрянул духом. — Ага, имеет смысл. Я просто не думал о практической стороне, только о красоте. — Он застенчиво потер лицо и плотнее прижался к Дженсену. Погладив его по волосам, Джаред нерешительно спросил: — Ты ведь не разочарован во мне, нет? Я знаю, я не твой обычный тип вампира...  
  
Дженсен закрыл ему рот ладонью.  
  
— Я вообще-то на жизнь зарабатываю тем, что охочусь на мой «обычный тип вампира», — прямо ответил он. — Никто из них мне не был нужен. — Дженсен замешкался, не зная, что еще сказать. — Я не разочарован, — наконец произнес он. — Мне не в чем разочаровываться.  
  
Джаред улыбнулся ему сияющей улыбкой — просто прям солнце, розочки и гребаный багровый атлас.  
  
— Ты идеальный, — произнес он, наверное, в двадцатый раз за ночь. — Я так счастлив, что нашел тебя, Дженсен.  
  
И Дженсен опять поцеловал его, чтобы заткнуть. Про себя он подумал, что тоже чертовски счастлив, что нашел Джареда.


End file.
